


A Warrior's Cry

by pony_express



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior's Cry

She's already wet for him when Loki finally parts the fleshy walls of her vagina, but he still relentlessly tease her; living up to the reputation he rightly gained. She's panting, and Loki knows how it's driving her crazy. She, a strong, independent woman crying out his name, hung on his every word, waiting upon his next move. So helpless without him. Desperately needing him. Homing the point, she begs. Begs! Her Lady Sif, of all people, begging Loki.

He knows if he wasn't teasing her out of her mind, she'd be hating him for the reaction he's causing. He allows himself a small grin before he continues the slow soft touches of his tongue against her clit, the way he knows she likes. She's tugging at his hair, tightening her legs around him. He's loving every second. A warrior so undone at his hands. . . His tongue.

He licks in a circle motion with a little more pressure and laughs when she cries out. He'd dip low and begin to move his tongue in and out of her deep wet cave, but the noise she made was too pretty for him to ignore.

He pressed his tongue against her once more and licked an up and down motion this time producing similar results. Her groan was throaty, deep and raw. He would continue to pleasure her this way until he felt blood pour from the scratches to his scalp she was making with her nails. A physical sign she needed her release and fast.

Until then Loki only had that noise. That beautiful sound. It would haunt his dreams for nights to come and when he'd done here he'd surely replay it over and over until he was crying out in pain like she, hardened cock in his hand, pouring with his release.

He'd hurry now. Getting her off so he could have his turn was now his only concern. She'd scream again but it would never match that sound.  
He left the tricks, the teasing, did as she pleaded with him too. Got her off and left without saying a word.

He could still taste her as he licked his lips. Falling back on his bed he got comfy and remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "remember".  
> Disclaimer: Characters borrowed without consent for personal, non-profit use. No copyright infringement intended!


End file.
